


New Beginnings

by Dairine_Lavellan



Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Oh look more smut, Pregnancy, and i would die for her tbh, cordelia makes an appearance in this one!, either way, idk - Freeform, or was that reunion?, that song weirdly fits these two imo, was this the one i wrote listening to p!nk's where did the beat go?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairine_Lavellan/pseuds/Dairine_Lavellan
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Dairine Clearflame & Dhaveira Cresentsight [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590334
Kudos: 3





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamaVolpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamaVolpe/gifts).



Dairine hurried down the hallway towards Dhaveira’s study, one hand on her belly, Cordelia keeping pace beside her. “My heart?” she called, glancing at Cordelia, who’d flopped over and started purring, clearly wanting her belly rubbed. She chuckled and rubbed the mountain lion’s belly before continuing too soon the and her study.

“I’m in my study, my love,” her husband called back.

Cordelia mewed and scrambled to catch up with her mistress, still purring. Dairine reached a hand down to rub her head as she entered the study. Dhaveira was sitting behind his desk, pouring over some papers, and looked up, smiling, as they entered the room. Dairine smiled back at him, stopping in front of the desk. “My heart, I have something to tell you,” she said softly.

He immediately stood up and came around the desk to stand in front of Dairine. “What’s wrong?” he asked, reaching out to cup her face in a hand. “Are you feeling ill again?”

She smiled again, resting a hand on his and saying, “I feel fine, my heart. Better than fine, actually. I went to see a Cleric earlier about how I’ve been feeling recently.”

He searched her gaze. “And…?”

She took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant,” she said softly, resting her other hand on her belly again.

He stared at her for a moment before bringing up his other hand to cup her face in both hands. “You’re certain?” he asked, and when she nodded, he broke into a wide grin. “That’s… that’s wonderful! Did the Cleric say how far along you are?”

“A month and a half, maybe two,” she said, smiling at him. “My heart, you’re crying.” She gently brushed a hand over his cheek, wiping away his tears.

He wiped at his face, still smiling. “I’m crying because of how happy I am, my love,” he murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm. “This is wonderful news.”

“I’m glad you’re happy about this,” she said softly. “I am, too. I’m honored to have your child growing within me.”

“And I’m honored to be the father of your child,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss her softly. She made a noise of protest when he pulled away, and he dropped to his knees and pressed a kiss to her belly. She blushed, and laughed when Cordelia knocked Dhaveira over and headbutted his chest, clearly wanting attention. “Hello there, you beautiful cat,” he said, laughing as well. He scratched behind her ears, and she started purring again. Dairine sat on the floor next to her husband and mountain lion, and they pet Cordelia for a while in silence. After a while, Dhaveira asked, “Have you told anyone else the wonderful news, my love?”

Dairine shook her head. “The Cleric I saw actually advised against telling even you, in case… in case anything happens,” she said quietly, not meeting his gaze.

He sat up, gently pushing Cordelia off of him as he did. “Nothing is going to happen, my love,” he said softly, reaching over to wrap an arm around her waist and pull her close. He kissed her, soft and sweet, before he continued, “I am a Cleric myself, my love, don’t forget that. I know what symptoms to watch out for, and I’ll do some reading to familiarize myself with what’s normal and what’s not for the early stages of your pregnancy, alright?”

She nodded. “Thank you, my heart. I appreciate your offer very much,” she said softly. She leaned in and kissed him again, twining her arms around his neck and holding him close. He slipped his other arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap as they kissed. She reluctantly pulled away to catch her breath, then murmured, “I love you, Dhaveira.”

“I love you too, Dairine,” he murmured in reply, then trailed kisses down the side of her neck, smiling against her skin at her moan. “I want to touch you, taste you.”

She smiled at him again, murmuring, “And I want you inside me, my heart. But, is it safe for the baby?”

He smiled, caressing her cheek. “Of course it is, my love,” he said softly. “There’s no way I can think of that our lovemaking could hurt our baby.”

“You’re certain?” she asked, and when he nodded, she breathed a sigh of relief. “In that case, what are you waiting for?” She stood and started towards the door, laughing when Dhaveira caught her up from behind and pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. She reluctantly pulled away from him, catching his hand and leading him to their bedroom. Dhaveira pushed the bedroom door shut behind them, Cordelia slipping in behind them. The big cat hopped up on the small bed in the corner, curling up and tucking her nose under her tail. 

Dhaveira slipped his arms around Dairine’s waist, hands resting on her stomach as he leaned in and kissed her neck. She moaned softly, relaxing into his touch. He pulled away from her, pulling her over to their bed, and she settled on his lap again, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in to kiss him, soft and gentle. He ran his hands down her sides, bunching up the hem of her dress when he reached it and pulling it off her. She responded by running her hands down his chest, tugging at the hem of his tunic when she reached it, pulling it off him and running her hands over his chest again, enjoying the feeling of his muscles shifting beneath her fingers. He caught one of her hands, pressing a quick kiss to her palm before releasing her to undo the clasp of her breast band and pulling it off her, throwing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

To both of their surprise, she began trailing kisses down his chest, pausing briefly to undo the laces of his breeches and tug them off him. She took his cock in a hand, not surprised to already find it half hard, and began to slowly stroke it. He moaned at her touch, and caught her chin when she went to take his cock into her mouth, asking, “Are you sure, my love? I know you’re not always a fan of giving me a blowjob.”

She pressed a kiss to his palm, and nodded, smiling at him. “I want to taste you, too, my heart,” she murmured.

He pulled her up and kissed her, soft and sweet, then said, “If you’re sure, my love.”

She smiled again, hand still on his cock. She resettled herself between his legs, taking his cock into her mouth, and he moaned again, head dropping back against the pillows. She bobbed her head, slowly taking more of him in her mouth, sucking his cock as she did. He tangled his fingers in her hair, careful not to thrust up into her mouth. She gagged when he reached the back of her throat, pulling away to catch her breath briefly before swallowing him down once more. He groaned, saying, “I’m close, my love.” She appreciated the warning, the chance to let him finish on her face or chest, but, as she’d told him, she wanted to taste him. She swirled her tongue over the tip of his cock, and he moaned, inadvertently thrusting into her mouth as he came. She swallowed his seed, doing her best to not let any escape her mouth. He began to soften in her mouth, and she drew back, smiling at her heart once his cock was out of her mouth. “That was wonderful, my love, thank you,” he murmured, pulling her up to kiss her, slow and passionate. 

She leaned into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You’re very welcome,” she said softly, smiling slightly. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

He smiled back, cupping her cheek in a hand. “I enjoyed myself very much, my love,” he replied. “Now, it’s my turn.”

She moved off his lap to lie next to him, propping herself up on an elbow and watching him settle between her legs, moaning softly when he pressed a kiss to her inner thigh. He quickly removed her panties and tossed them to the floor before he sucked her clit into his mouth, and she arched into his touch, moaning again. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he released her clit and began licking her. He gently pressed her hips back onto the bed, holding her still as he took her clit into his mouth again. He slipped two fingers into her, not surprised to find her wet and ready for him. He slowly pumped his fingers as he sucked on her clit, adding a third finger to the mix after a few moments. She tightened her grip on his hair as she came, crying out his name. He released her clit and slowly slid his fingers out of her, pressing another kiss to the inside of her thigh before moving over her and kissing her.

“Thank you, my heart,” she murmured once she’d caught her breath. “You’re very good at eating me out, you know that?”

“I’m glad you think so,” he said softly, kissing her again, slow and passionate. He pulled away after a moment and murmured, “I love the sight of you naked in my bed, begging me to touch you.”

She blushed, her face going hot. “Are you going to stare all day or fuck me?” she demanded, wanting to feel him inside her.

He laughed softly and kissed her again quickly. “Someone’s impatient,” he murmured, trailing kisses down the side of her neck. She moaned and arched into his touch, twining her arms around his neck and pulling him in for another kiss. She made a noise of protest when he pulled away, frowning when he gently removed her arms from his neck. He trailed kisses down her body, pausing when he reached her belly to murmur, “I love you, little one.” She smiled, resting a hand on his head as he gently pressed a kiss to her belly. He kissed his way back up her body, and she moaned when he reached her neck.

She pulled his mouth down to hers for another kiss, arms twining around his neck again. When he pulled away, she murmured, “You’re going to be a wonderful father, my heart.”

He caressed her cheek, smiling at her. “And you’re going to be a wonderful mother, my love,” he said softly. He guided himself to her entrance and slowly buried himself within her. She arched into him, wanting him as deep inside her as he could go. He leaned in and kissed her again, moaning against her mouth when she squeezed his cock. “Someone’s feeling feisty,” he murmured, beginning to move within her. He kissed her again, soft and sweet. 

She moaned when he slipped a hand between them to tease her clit, hips bucking at his touch. “Dhaveira, please!” she begged, hooking a leg around his hips to draw him closer still. “I’m so close, my heart.”

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, smiling at her. “I am too, my love,” he murmured, burying himself within her again and again, faster and faster.

She cried out his name as she climaxed, digging her fingers into his shoulders. He followed her over the edge moments later, groaning her name as he spilled his seed within her. He slid out of her, laying next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. She rested her head on his chest, content to be in her heart’s arms.

They were both silent for a few minutes, before she asked, “Dhaveira?”

He pressed a kiss to her hair. “Yes, my love?”

“There’s something I didn’t mention earlier,” she admitted, not meeting his gaze.

“What is it?” he asked, concerned.

“It’s twins,” she said softly.

He sat up, accidentally dislodging her from his arms, and stared at her. “Twins?” he asked, making sure he’d heard her correctly.

She nodded. “You know multiples run in my family; my mother had a twin, Inej, Ronan, and I are triplets,” she replied quietly, hoping he wasn’t angry.

He leaned in and kissed her, slow and passionate. “I am the luckiest man alive,” he murmured, gently resting a hand on her belly. “My beautiful wife, the love of my life, is pregnant with twins.”

She smiled slightly, relaxing at his touch. “You’re not angry?” she asked softly, concerned.

“Of course I’m not angry,” he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I’m thrilled, my love. This is wonderful news.” He leaned in and kissed her again, propping himself up on a hand while the other tangled in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning when he pulled away to trail kisses down her neck.

“My heart, wait,” she said, gently pushing at his chest.

He immediately pulled away, a concerned look on his face. “What is it, my love?” He asked softly.

“If one’s a boy, can we name him after my father?” she asked softly.

He smiled at her, murmuring, “Of course we can, my love.” He kissed her again, soft and gentle.

She pulled him closer to deepen the kiss, arching into his touch. She reached between them to gently grab his cock, pleased to find him already hard. He moaned against her mouth at her touch, and she smiled. “I want you inside me again, my heart,” she murmured.

He chuckled. “Someone’s amorous today,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He gently removed her hand from his cock before guiding himself to her entrance. At her nod, he slipped into her as they made love again.


End file.
